EGOÍSTA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: El egoísta amor de Grell, porque algo tan puro como el amor puede ser peligroso en las manos equivocadas.


BUEN DÍA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES, A VOLVER AL MUNDO REAL… TRISTEMENTE…

BUENO, LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE-SHOT, LA IDEA ES RETRATAR UN POCO LO EGOÍSTA Y CRUEL QUE PUEDE RESULTAR GRELL CUANDO SE TRATA DE AMAR Y SER AMADO, ME BASO EN EL HECHO DE CUANDO GRELL MATÓ A ANGELINA Y EN CÓMO REACCIONARÍA SI WILLIAM AMARA A ALGUIEN MÁS. ESTÁ SITUADO EN SU EPOCA DE RECIEN GRADUADOS, SON JÓVENES. NO ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON NINGUNA OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS.

(LET ME LOVE YOU OR DIE) XD.

* * *

La muerte no siente, no trae amor ni felicidad, todo lo que involucra a la muerte sólo lleva consigo dolor y tragedia. Pero… ¿Los shinigamis pueden amar?

…

–Will cariño– cantó el pelirrojo. William no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño.

–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –preguntó la muerte roja mientras suturaba el abrigo rojo de madame Red. Quizá un nostálgico recuerdo.

–No tengo tiempo de tus tonterías– Spears se puso de pie.

–¡Espera Will!– Sutcliff envolvió sus brazos alrededor de William en un intento por retenerlo.

–No me refiero en la actualidad claro está, sé que soy yo quien te quita el sueño–ríe.

–Pero quizá antes de conocernos, cuando eras humano o quizá en el colegio.

–No veo el porqué de tu pregunta, es absurdo si lo piensas, el amor es un sentimiento efímero de los humanos, algo que los dioses como nosotros no experimentamos y mucho menos alguien como tú.

–Que cruel eres Will, te puedo asegurar que no existe en esta vida ni en ninguna otra algún ser que te ame más que yo.

–¿No te lo he demostrado ya?

– Y sí yo nunca llegara a amarte ¿me matarías? – William preguntó con voz fría.

–Créeme que te extrañaría mucho mi querido Will, pero ¿a caso no es así el amor? – Grell sonrío.

–Honestamente.

Grell hizo un puchero y se quedó sentado viendo como su amado Will salía de la oficina, suspiró y continuó remendando el abrigo de aquella mujer que alguna vez amó más que asimismo y por la que hubiera rechazado su propia divinidad, de no haber sido por ese mocoso, seguramente ellos seguirían juntos.

Pero… sí ella no era capaz de retribuir el amor de Grell, ella debía morir.

…

…

Amor, un sentimiento banal, uno que se extingue tan rápido cómo la flama de una vela con la brisa que provoca un suspiro.

Sin embargo… el amor existe y ellos no era dioses perfectos, eran almas en pena, en busca de la redención a los que alguien tuvo la osadía de llamar "dioses de la muerte".

…

…

Grell siempre con sus preguntas idiotas, Grell y su maldita capacidad de hacerlo sentir, quería odiarlo, pero sinceramente no podía, porque ciertamente, sí no era Grell, posiblemente nadie le amaría de esa forma tan… ¿sincera?.

Amor quizá o tal vez terror de saber todo lo que el pelirrojo era capaz de hacer al saberse rechazado.

Aunque tal vez su miedo era infundado, Grell lo amaba ¿verdad?, no le haría daño, al menos no un daño físico mortal.

Pero… dijo amar a esa mujer "Angelina" y la mató.

William caminó por los amplios pasillos de la gran biblioteca meditando lo peligroso que era algo tan puro cómo el amor en manos de alguien tan inestable como Grell Sutcliff.

De pronto "ella" vino a su mente, era tan hermosa, recuerda el primer día que la vio, ella vestía un conjunta rosa pálido, su cabello era largo y rubio, algo desordenado por el aire que soplaba con fuerza.

Su sombrero salió volando, la chica quiso alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible, para su suerte un joven galante lo atrapó y se lo entregó cortésmente, "todo un caballero".

–Gracias– ella lo tomó suavemente y alzó el rostro para colocar en su lugar el ornamento de su cabeza, William pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos celestes.

–¿Cuál es el nombre de mi caballero galante?– pidió ella con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, pero antes de que la parca pudiera contestar…

–Will~–llamó Grell.

–Debo irme–William se despidió y fue alcanzado por su colega quien le abrazó afectuosamente, un cariño qué sólo se le puede profesar a u ser amado.

William hizo una reverencia y se marchó en compañía del pelirrojo.

–Will–pronunció aquel nombre cómo un mantra mientras le vio marcharse.

…

"Aquel que de la muerte se enamore, sólo encontrará desdicha en su corazón"

Un shinigami enamorado de un humano no puede ser más un dios, este será incapaz de segar la vida de aquel al que ame.

"Una vida a cambio de otra", "SU VIDA a cambio de la del ser amado".

William estaba bien consciente de esto, al suicidarse había perdido su oportunidad para amar y ser amado, su derecho a ser feliz.

Pero es que aquella mujer…

–Will, ¿Quién me está robando tu cariño?– aquel joven pellirrojo de cabello corto lo había descubierto.

–Últimamente te noto muy distraído–Grell jugó con los cabellos despeinados de William mientras le miraba con adoración. William golpeó la mamo de su compañero haciéndolo a un lado, esta noche tenía un cita, si su amor era un pecado e iba a condenarse, al menos quería que valiera la pena. En secreto todas las noches le visitaba, el simple hecho de verle en silencio le regocijaba, no volvieron a cruzar palabra, pero en sus sueños él le acompañaba.

…

–Ella va morir Will y lo sabes, algún día y no podrás evitarlo– fueron las crueles palabras que estrujaron su muerto corazón.

–Si la salvas, tú morirás y créeme que no pienso ayudarte, el cuento de Thomas Wallis no es más que eso, un vil cuento– Grell hablaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, William se puso de pie y salió del lugar empujando a Grell con el hombro para abrirse camino, el carmín perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló en sus pasos. William se había ido.

–No voy a perderte– murmuraron al unísono aunque el sentimiento era diferido.

…

…

No importa cuanto le ruegues a los ángeles ni a que demonio le vendas tu alma, la muerte es una dama a la que no se le puede hacer esperar NUNCA.

Grell la miró dormir , ella se veía tan tranquila e inocente, sin el más mínimo temor a morir, pero y es que a veces así pasa, la muerte llega por sorpresa y sin motivo, hay almas que han cumplido su misión en la tierra y es hora de que regresen al paraíso.

William la amaba y Grell lo sabía, Grell la odiaba por robarle el inexistente cariño de William, inexistente por que William era incapaz de amar, pero esta chica le había cautivado y eso encolerizaba a la muerte roja.

Le pondría fin a su sufrimiento.

*Grace Smith, moriría la tarde del 4 de marzo de 1800 a las 5:00pm al caer de su caballo golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca . Grell cerró el libro y se acercó a la joven.

–No te preocupes, no te dolerá querida, lo haré rápido, pero recuerda, no lo hago por ti si no por "nuestro Will".

–Estoy segura de que no te gustaría condenarlo sólo por un capricho ¿verdad? –Grell acarició la mejilla, de Grace y partió.

…

…

William estaba desesperado, vio el nombre en su lista, trató de llegar a tiempo, peto tenía joras extra, imposible zafarse de su deber, una vez cosechada el alma, no había marcha atrás, no existiría poder a su favor que le permitiera regresarla a la vida, imposible fiarse al buen juicio del corazón de algún otro shinigami, ella no era nadie, no cambiaría el mundo de los vivos pero sin duda había cambió el pequeño mundo de Spears.

Finalmente libre William corrió hasta el fatídico escenario. Era tarde, muy tarde y para su mayor desgracia. Grell.

La parca carmesí miraba desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol, el cinematic record había terminado y su alma fue cosechada correctamente. Un circulo de gente gritaba y sollozaba alrededor de la pobre Grace que yacía inerte en el pasto ensangrentado.

–¡Aaaaaargh! –William gritó y se abalanzó sobre Grell, el pelirrojo no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por detener a William, le permitió desahogarse. William se quedó quieto, fatigado, recargó su frente sobre el pecho de Grell.

El shinigami rojo abrazó suavemente a William con un brazo y con el otro acarició sus cortos cabellos oscuros.

–Fue lo mejor Will– Grell se sentó y besó la frente del agotado William.

–Guarda silencio–murmuró William.

–Te quiero tanto que no podía darme el lujo de perderte Will, mi William, sólo mío– Grell saboreo las dulces palabras. "mío" y le abrazó con más fuerza.

El amor podía ser muy cruel y más si este provenía de la persona que te ama verdaderamente. Porque… ¿quien en este mundo es capaz de matar sólo por el efímero sentimiento del amor?

Era doloroso y cruel, pero era verdadero y quizá, el único realmente capaz de profesar un amor eterno era este ser despiadado de nombre "Grell Sutcliff".

…

…

* * *

CHA CHAAAN, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?

COMENTARIOS PLZ.


End file.
